Mal
Maleficent "Mal" Bertha is the main protagonist in Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of Maleficent, the leader of the Disney villains. Mal is a natural born leader who loves art and casting spells...only as needed. Mal is the leader of the newest generation of villains. Mal is best friends with Evie, she is good friends with Jay and Carlos De Vil. She is currently dating Ben, and is former enemies with Audrey and Jane. Mal is voiced by Dove Cameron, who also portrayed Mal in the movie. Background Personality Mal is a sneaky, smart, and ruthless girl who is a natural leader and pretty good at drawing. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells, but only if needed. As the daughter of Maleficent, she wants to be like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother, she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. Despite this, she is not necessarily immoral; she is just misguided. Her "mean girl" facade is an act because she does not want to be seen as weak in her mother's eyes; being one is the only way she is respected by Maleficent, who never cared about Mal. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act (including herself), and saw her for who she was, a good person and he is the only one who know's Mal's middle name. She also tends to be overly-sarcastic and, according to Wicked World, has a strange love of mud. Physical Appearance Mal is described as a girl with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height. She mostly wears purple and shades of green during the movie. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot. According to Descendants: Isle of the Lost, she has a dragon-shaped marking on her arm, the symbol of Maleficent. Powers & Abilities Mal is trained in dark forms of magic, courtesy of her mother. By Descendants: Wicked World however, she became somewhat incompetent with her magic despite being skilled in the film. * Magic: Mal has the ability to manipulate magic to her will. She has both good magic and dark magic. Her powers descended from her mother. ** Spell Casting: 'Mal can cast spells that she thinks of or that comes from her mothers Spell Book. Relationships Family 'Maleficent (mother/enemy) Maleficent is Mal's mother. Mal was named after her. They seem to have a bad relationship. Since Maleficent wants Mal to be like her, and not be herself. At the coronation, Mal stands up to Maleficent telling her she will not be evil, and wish she hadn't gotten there herself. Maleficent tells Mal she has no room for love in her life, which leads to Maleficent turning into a dragon, and she and Mal having a stare-off, which Mal wins, and her mom turns to the size of the love in her heart which is very small, showing she didn't have love for Mal. Mal seems to be happy being free from her mother. 'Unknown Father' Mal's father is never seen, or mentioned in the movie, it is known he was human, but her relationship with him is not known. Friends 'Evie (best friend/like sisters/former dislike)' Evie is Mal's best friend. Mal used to dislike her, which caused her bullying. At the beginning of the movie, Mal seemed to be harsh towards Evie. They have a sisterly moment when Evie helps Mal get ready for her first date with Ben, which results in both of them calling the other a sister. At the end of the movie, Mal calls Evie smart and tells her to not play dumb to get a guy and be herself, At the tourney game, after Chad dumps Evie, Mal tells her that she feels sorry for Audrey, because if she had Evie's talents (sewing, cooking, and beauty tips, as well as fashion) she wouldn't need a boy to make her happy. 'Carlos De Vil (acquaintance/friends)' Carlos and Mal don't seem to interact much, but seem to have a good friendship. Carlos is the one Mal least argues with of the villain kids. Whenever Carlos is distracted, Mal yells his name. Even though they don't interact much, Mal seems to know what makes him happy, which is scratching Dude's belly. She seems to be proud of him when he stands up to Cruella. 'Jay (frenemy)' Jay and Mal seem to be good friends. They seem to have a love-hate relationship. In the book, they compete to see who can steal the most things. However, in the film, they don't seem to interact as much, Mal seems happy for him when he wins the tourney game. She seems to know him well when she says victory pizza and tourney makes him. 'Lonnie (acquaintance)' Lonnie and Mal seem to be friends. Mal does Lonnie's hair. Lonnie seems to feel bad for Mal (and the rest of the villain kids) when she finds out that their moms never baked them cookies to make them feel better when they were sad. Romances 'Ben (boyfriend/in love with)' Ben is Mal's boyfriend. They meet when the villain first arrive to Auradon. Dove Cameron revealed that Ben's idea to bring villains to Auradon was because he had visions of a girl like Mal. Mal puts a love spell on him with cookies so she can steal the wand from the Fairy Godmother at the coronation. After he asks her out on a date, the love sell breaks when he is swimming in the Enchanted Lake, and Mal is singing If Only. Mal keeps thinking he is under her spell, she decides to "break" it so she won't be cruel towards him. Even though Beauty and Beast (Ben's parents) are not so open about the idea of him and Mal dating, he tries to make them like her and give her a chance. She later reveals he makes her really happy, and they dance together and the end of the movie. Ben seems to see the good in Mal when no one else did, Mal learns to love because of Ben, which results in her saying to her mother that love is not weak, or ridiculous but amazing. Enemies 'Audrey (former enemy/good terms)' Audrey and Mal are former enemies. Audrey seemed to be suspicious of Mal due to their parents' history, and the fact that her mom is one of the worst villains in the Isle of the Lost. At the end of the movie, they are on good terms. Quotes Movie= |-| Show= Gallery Trivia *Her name means "bad" in Spanish, French and Portuguese. *Dove Cameron wore a wig during filming. *In a scene where Mal tries to save Ben from drowning, it is revealed that she can't swim. *At the time of the film, she is sixteen years old. *Mal has the most common sense out of her friends, as she got every answer in Remedial Goodness right by picking the answer that sounded the least fun for villains. *During her picnic with Ben, she is shown to develop a fondness with strawberries *She loves the color purple though in episode 13 Evie describes it more as an aubergine while Freddie disagrees saying it looks like eggplant and Audrey states it looks more like amethyst. *Mal's main colors are purple, symbolizing power, which is a recurring theme with her mother Maleficent. *In the film, it's revealed that her middle name is "Bertha." In the Spanish version, her middle name is "Igna." Maligna is a wordplay for Malign. *During the film, whenever Mal is around Ben, her hair seems shorter and lighter. *The dress she wears for Ben's coronation appears to be adaptable. *In the prequel book, it is revealed she had a dream set near the Enchanted Lake, where Ben and Mal eventually go to on their date. *The junior novelization and prequel book reveal some additional details about her. **Her full name is Maleficent, like her mother. However, she is called Mal until she can prove to be just as evil as her mother. **She used to despise Evie. **She found her mother's staff locked in the ruins of the Forbidden Fortress. Unfortunately it was no longer working, so Maleficent charged her with stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand to recharge it. **She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school), while on the Isle of the Lost. **Unlike Evie, Jay, and Carlos, she does not have an animal familiar. The reason for this is that she was not invited to Evie's sixth birthday party, where the other children received their familiars as gifts. **She had a human father, who is regarded by Maleficent with contempt. **She steals from the Slop Shop every day since her mother never has food in the kitchen. **In the 'Disney Descendants Yearbook'. It's revealed that her "Secret Wish" is to learn how to swim and that her "Not-so-secret Wish" is to have a different middle name. **It's also revealed that she wants to be an artist when she grows up. **Her favorite class is 'Remedial Goodness 101', stating that she just thinks of what her mom would do and pick the opposite. **Her 'Go-To Object at the museum is her mother's magic spinning wheel. Stating that even though it's boring-looking, it's spooky that a few pieces of wood could put someone to sleep for a hundred years. **In the scene when the gang makes cookies many questions are asked about how it worked when they added a extra ingredients. *In early concept designs of her outfits, she was originally meant to have short hair. *In Descendants: Wicked World she is shown to be a skilled painter, as she has painted Audrey in her mother's signature dress. *In 2016, Jolly Roger (Amusement Rides LTD) made her as a coin operated trolley ride. On the very old version, she features 2 rectangle shaped buttons. The green one reads "START", which starts the trolley ride, and a red button for sound effects and phrases. Later, another version was made, which had circular buttons. The sounds on Mal are "All ABOARD!" ''ding ding! (the sound of a trolley), "Toot toot!" and her popular catchphrase "We are not our parents!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Isle of the Lost Category:Auradon Prep Category:New Generation Category:Leaders